


into you

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little smutty, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke welcomes her "new" neighbour with some home made choc-chip cookies.</p><p>or the hot “new” neighbour au</p>
            </blockquote>





	into you

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know what this is but... enjoy?

 

Clarke stands in her kitchen, dancing as she cleans up the mess she’s made while baking some of Grandma Griffin’s famous choc-chip cookies. She’s definitely a little bias because it is her grandma’s recipe, but these cookies were just _the best_.

As she was coming back to her apartment from a brunch date with Raven and Octavia, she saw her hot new neighbour. This woman was the epitome of beauty and it left Clarke absolutely speechless. She wore a black pencil skirt with a blue, buttoned up blouse. The woman had her phone pressed between her ear and shoulder, a coffee in one hand and her bag in the other. Clarke can’t explain why, but _that_ look just completely caused to her lose her words. All she managed to offer the woman was a small smile as they shared the elevator up to their floor.

And that was definitely not Clarke. When comes to socialising and meeting new people she generally has no problems. She’s a people person – not just because her job entails her to be, but because she just loves being around other people. And generally speaking, Clarke has no problem flirting when she wants to either.

But with her Hot New Neighbour, all her game flew out the fucking window.

So now here she is, baking cookies for her Hot New Neighbour in some feeble attempt to have a reason to talk to the woman. As they were getting out of the elevator she managed to “fumble” with her keys long enough to see the woman walk to the end of the corridor and enter apartment 214. To come to think of it, she didn’t know the person who lived in the apartment before her Hot New Neighbour. She honestly can’t even recall if she’s ever seen that door open, but it doesn’t really matter now.

She’s been in this apartment building for 2 years now and had a pretty good relationship with the other people on her floor. Well, as good as a relationship you have with your neighbour. Usually, it wasn’t more than a quick “hey, how are you?” as they passed each other, but it worked. Plus, Clarke’s work hours as an event planner was kind of hectic – so it didn’t really give her a lot of time to sit down and get to know her neighbours.

Until now.

It just so happens that she has the next month off. She’s been working ungodly hours for the last couple of months and it is time for her to have a well-earned break. The only plans she was meant to have for the day was brunch with Raven and Octavia, but now she’s seen her Hot New Neighbour, she kind of wants to see if she can be a little more productive today.

When the oven goes off to let her know that the cookies are done, the door to the apartment opens.

“Holy shit!” Raven yells as she steps inside, “Are those Grandma Griffin’s cookies I smell?”

Clarke chuckles softly and places the tray onto the wire rack. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Monty’s?”

“Cookie first,” Raven replies.

Clarke laughs again. She grabs a tissue and carefully places a cookie on it before handing it to Raven. “Be careful, it’s hot,” she warns.

But Raven does not listen. She takes a massive bite of the cookie and is immediately gasping for air, “Hot, hot, hot.”

“I fucking warned you,” Clarke laughs.

Raven lets out one long breath before managing to chew again. “So worth it.”

“So?” Clarke asks. “Monty’s?”

Raven nods and blows on the cookie before taking another bite. “Forgot my laptop.”

“How’s the cookie?”

Raven gives a thumbs up and finishes it. “So you’re spending your first free day, baking?”

Clarke shakes her head. “They’re for our hot new neighbours.”

“We got new neighbours?”

Clarke nods. But before she can say anything, Raven’s phone is ringing.

 _“_ Hello?” Raven answers. “Yeah… ah huh…. Okay. Oh you’re down stairs? Alright give me a minute.” She hangs up the call. “Monty’s down stairs, got to go.” Raven then disappears into her room and is back out just moments later. “Good luck with the hot new neighbour. I want all the details when I come back.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Clarke replies with a grin. 

Once Raven is out of the apartment, Clarke makes her way to her bedroom to change out of her shirt. When it comes to cooking, she’s not the most organised and she definitely makes more of a mess than your average person. After trying on three different shirts, she finally settles on a light grey tank top that _just_ shows the side of her red bra.

Back in the kitchen she grabs a container and fills it up with the cookies, leaving a few for Raven for when she comes back home. After double checking herself in the mirror by the door, Clarke makes her way to her Hot New Neighbour’s apartment door.

Clarke takes a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. Just moments later the door is opening and she almost drops the cookies. Standing at the door is the woman Clarke is sure is going to be the death of her. The woman’s blouse has one less button undone, her hair is down and cascading over her shoulders and she’s now got a pair of glasses on which just adds to her whole look.

“Hi,” Clarke manages to say after clearing her throat a couple of times.

The woman smiles the brightest smile. “Hi.”

“I… um…” Clarke trails off and hands over the container. “I made you some cookies.”

The woman raises her eyebrows but takes the container anyways. “Thank you… but why?”

“Oh, to welcome you to the building,” Clarke replies. “These are honestly the best cookies you’ll ever have. Unless you don’t like cookies…”

“Oh no, cookies are great.”

Clarke lets out a sigh of relief.

“But you’re a little late…” the woman says.

“What?”

“We’ve been neighbours for about a year now.”

“Wait, what? No we haven’t.”

The woman nods in response and Clarke is sure someone is pranking her, because there is no way that this woman, this goddess of a human being has been living on the same floor as her. There is just no way.

“We have, _Clarke.”_

And with that Clarke is sure she could probably faint for one of two reasons.

  1. The woman knows her name
  2. The way the woman says her name is causing her heart to skip a few beats



“How do you know my name?” Clarke asks. She still does not believe that they’ve been neighbours all this time.

“Because we’ve been neighbours for about a year now.”

“No we haven’t,” Clarke argues again.

The woman just laughs. “We have.”

As Clarke is about to argue _again_ , she sees another woman in the apartment, looking as if she’s just about the leave.

“ _Oh hey, Clarke,_ ” the second woman says.

“What the fuck.” The words just slip out of her mouth uncontrollably.

“Okay…”

The first woman looks to the second and holds up the container of cookies. “Clarke brought cookies to welcome us into the building.”

The second woman looks to her raising and eyebrow as she fixes her hair. “A bit late, don’t you think?” she asks.

Clarke is just beyond confused at this point. She just can’t wrap her head around the fact that they’ve been neighbours all this time and she didn’t know.

The first woman replies instead, “Clarke didn’t know we were her neighbours.”

“What the fuck Clarke? We’ve been neighbours for like a year.”

“Have we really?” Clarke asks in a whisper. And both the women in front of her nod. “How?”

“Well you see,” the second woman starts, “We live in apartment 214 and you live in 213, therefore... neighbours.”

“Ha-ha,” Clarke replies. “No, but how is this the first time I’ve seen either of you?”

The second woman shrugs and then looks to the first woman. “Got to go, but drinks tonight, alright?” She then steps through the door and starts to make her way down the corridor, “Bye Clarke!”

“Bye?” She then turns to the first woman who’s just grinning at this point. “This isn’t funny.”

“It is,” the woman counters. She steps aside, “Would you like to come in?”

Clarke nods and steps inside. The layout of this apartment is fairly similar to her one, with just a few things switched around since they were on the corner of the floor. She follows the woman to the couch and takes a seat on the opposite end. “We’ve really been neighbours all this time?” she asks.

The woman nods and offers her hand. “I’m Lexa. And earlier was Anya. My annoying best friend of a roommate.”

Clarke accepts the handshake with a small laugh. “I would introduce myself but you already know my name.”

Lexa laughs and Clarke is sure that this is what angels sound like. Lexa’s overall presence, her voice, her smile, her laugh has got Clarke feeling like she’s on cloud nine. It’s ridiculous because she’s only just met the woman, but she is completely infatuated.

“When did you move in?” Clarke asks.

Lexa thinks about it for a moment. “Last August… I remember meeting someone in your apartment though.”

“August…” Clarke repeats in a whisper. “Oh that must have been my Airbnb guests. I was in Vancouver during August and September for work and my roommate was on holidays.”

Lexa nods. “Fair enough.”

“Still doesn’t make sense that today is the first time I’m seeing you though?”

“I’ve seen you around a couple of times,” Lexa says, “But I guess you’ve just never looked my way.”

“Oh trust me I would have definitely looked your way if I had seen you.” Clarke mentally slaps herself. Honestly, she doesn’t know what’s going on with her today. With the way shit is leaving is her mouth, Raven would have a complete field day with it.

“That’s sweet… I think.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke replies. “It’s just baffling that I didn’t know you were my neighbour.”

And Lexa laughs again.

“Wait, do you know my roommate? Raven?”

Lexa nods. “Yeah…I think so. We say hi to each other occasionally?”

“Are you serious?” Clarke gasps. “So you’re telling me, for about a year I’ve just missed you completely despite living right next door?”

“Seems like it.”

“Just my luck,” she mumbles under her breath.

“What was that?

Clarke shakes her head and quickly changes the topic. The two of them fall into easy conversation as they get to know each other. She tells Lexa about her job as an event planner first. And just to rub salt into the wound, Lexa says that she’s actually been to one of Clarke’s parties (the party that Clarke didn’t go to because she got really sick).

They open the cookie container during their conversation as well and Lexa all but melts at the first taste. (Clarke almost melts too at the sight of Lexa doing so).

“These are amazing, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles. “Thank you. My grandma’s recipe. It’s won a couple of bake sales.”

“I bet,” Lexa replies as she reaches for another.

“So what do you do for work?” Clarke asks.

Lexa finishes chewing before speaking up. “I actually just sold my business this morning.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nods. “I owned the small café by Polis Bank.”

“Grounders?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Oh my god, it’s my favourite place. It’s always so busy so I usually just get one of my interns to grab me something.” Clarke is still at a loss for words, she can’t believe Lexa’s been in her life all this time without actually knowing it. “But you’re selling it?”

Lexa nods. “But don’t worry, I sold it to someone who I trust.”

“That’s good,” Clarke nods. “Can I ask why?”

“While it will always hold a special place in my heart, it’s time for me to focus on something else,” Lexa replies with a smile. “I’m taking some time off to write a novel.”

“Business etrepreneur and a writer, you’re amazing,” Clarke replies.

Lexa smiles. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

And the conversation continues on and Clarke just keeps becoming more and more intrigued by Lexa. At first it was definitely just a physical attraction, but as she learns more about the woman it goes beyond that. Again it’s crazy because she’s only known the woman for not even an hour, but god does Lexa tick all the right boxes.

Lexa laughs and continues to smile and Clarke has a constant feeling of butterflies in her stomach. And the best part is that Lexa seems to be enjoying their time together as much as Clarke is. Being a people person, Clarke reads body language like a second language. Lexa is attentive, asks questions, keeps eye contact (in a non-creepy way) and is just fully engaged into the moment.

Clarke thinks she’s found her soulmate (but she’s not going to say _that_ out loud).

 “Did you put something in these cookies?” Lexa asks as she reaches for another. “I feel… elated.”

“ _Elated?_ Really?” Clarke raises an eyebrow and laughs.

“What?”

“It’s just an interesting word choice,” Clarke replies. “Are you the type of person who gets high or even just drunk, and turns all philosophical and sophisticated?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little sophistication, Clarke. You should try it some time,” Lexa teases.

Clarke slaps her own chest, completely offended. “That was mean!”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“For being so mean I’m going to say _yes._ I totally put something in these cookies.”

“Clarke!”

“Of course I didn’t Lexa!” Clarke laughs. “Oh my god, you have to be at least on level 3 friendship to get high with me.”

“And what am I on now?”

Clarke hums in response, tilting her head to the side slightly. “A solid 1 and a half. That _elated_ feeling you have is just because of my natural charisma.”

“Does your natural charisma usually render you speechless with strangers in the elevator?”

Clarke covers her face with her hands. “Oh my god,” she groans. “You noticed?”

“Of course,” Lexa laughs. “It was… cute and endearing.”

“I hate you, you know that?”

Lexa shakes her hand and grins. “No you don’t. You wouldn’t have made me these cookies if you did.”

“No more for you then.” Clarke quickly reaches for the container and pops the lid back on as she returns to her seat. What she doesn’t expect though, is Lexa coming forward for the container as well. With one hand, Clarke holds the container as far as she possibly can and with the other hand, she’s pushing Lexa back with everything she’s got.

But Lexa is freakishly strong. And Clarke just knows that she isn’t going to win this, so she admits defeat and stops fighting. But it takes Lexa by surprise. So when Clarke goes limp and falls back onto the couch, Lexa falls right on top of her.

Lexa’s face is right next to hers and like an automatic reaction, Clarke’s eyes flicker down to the woman’s lips. She looks back up Lexa’s eyes and just a moment later their lips are pressed against each other. Clarke moans into the kiss straight away, as Lexa shifts a little closer to her.

But the kiss ends too soon as Lexa is pulling back. “Sorry,” she whispers, “I didn’t mean to–”

Clarke drops the container and brings both hands to cup either side of Lexa’s face. “Shut up and kiss me,” she breathes.

Lexa doesn’t need to be told twice and after a quick second, they’re kissing again. It’s a little messy at first but once they shift themselves so that Lexa is laying on her more comfortably, they find their rhythm again. Clarke runs her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip, faintly tasting the choc-chip cookies from just moments earlier.

As their tongues glide against each other, both of Clarke’s hands wander down Lexa’s back, coming to a stop on the woman’s waist. She pulls Lexa in impossibly closer as they take a moment to catch their breaths. But Lexa doesn’t stop kissing her, instead kissing her way along Clarke’s jaw and down towards her pulse point.

Clarke’s eyes flutter shut and she tilts her head to the side to let Lexa do her thing. Lexa continues to suck, nip and kiss towards the crook of her neck and Clarke feels… _elated_. She laughs internally and brings her hands back up to tangle in Lexa’s hair. “Lexa,” she breathes.

Lexa lifts her head from Clarke’s shoulder and smiles, “Should I stop?”

“God, no” Clarke replies. She pulls Lexa’s back down and crashes their lips together again.

 

* * *

 

Just when Clarke couldn’t think her day could get any better, she finds herself naked in Lexa’s bed. Lexa is between her legs and eating her out like it’s her god damn job. Clarke’s hands grip the bed sheets as her back arches of the mattress. “Fuuuuck,” she pants. “Lexa– please–”

Clarke is absolutely euphoric at this point. But of course she is, she’s just about to have her second orgasm for the afternoon. Lexa’s tongue dips in and out of her and Clarke continues to fill the room with the sound of her pleasure. She’s not shy at all to let Lexa know exactly how she’s feeling.

As Clarke feels like she’s getting close she props herself up onto her elbows and with one hand she tangles it through Lexa’s hair. She watches the woman lick up and down her clit, tracing mindless patterns that just continue to elicit the most intense and pleasurable feeling within her. And when Lexa’s eyes flutter open to meet Clarke’s, she comes _hard._

Clarke immediately falls back onto the bed and rides through her orgasm. Lexa doesn’t slow down one bit. “Lexaaaaa,” Clarke yells. “FUckkkk, Yessss.”

Lexa coaxes her down from her high and Clarke is sure she’s died and gone to heaven. She feels like she’s going a little hazy and takes just a moment to come back to reality. When she does, she feels Lexa’s tongue still lapping around her clit slowly.

“You taste amazing,” Lexa says.

Clarke props herself onto her elbows again, “Come here.”

Lexa kisses her way up Clarke’s body slowly. And Clarke falls back, soaking in the moment. She definitely thinks that maybe all her bad luck in not knowing that Lexa’s been her neighbour for the past year, has completely flipped in this one afternoon. She would have been so fine with the make out session on the couch, but god does she love the fact that they’ve ended up here.

“We’re even now,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke raises her eyebrow, “Want to make it three for three?” When Lexa grins, she takes that as a _yes_ and pulls Lexa in for a fiery kiss. It’s wet and sloppy but god is it hot. Clarke then flips them over so that she’s now on top.

Lexa giggles slightly as they swap positions and it makes Clarke’s heart positively ache. She finds herself wishing that she can continue being the reason why Lexa laughs like that. Clarke manoeuvres herself so that she’s straddling Lexa’s thigh and leans down to press their bodies together again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Clarke whispers as she tucks some of Lexa’s hair behind her ear.

Lexa grins. “Have you seen yourself?”

Clarke kisses Lexa again, slowly this time. And like some unspoken agreement, they slow things right down. The kiss for a long time, their tongues occasionally sliding against each other while other times it’s just the feeling of their lips connecting. Lexa strokes her back softly and tenderly and again, Clarke is feeling like she’s heaven.

Slowly, Clarke starts to grind against Lexa’s thigh. But she wants Lexa to come _with_ her, so she changes her position slightly so that their centres are pressed together.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathes.

“Together.” Clarke rocks her hips forward and both of them let out a strangled moan. She continues at a steady pace at first, because they’re both so wet and so sensitive, she doesn’t want to come _too_ soon. So Clarke crashes her lips against Lexa’s again, but neither of them can hold the kiss for more than a few moments. The feeling of their third orgasm coming is just too strong.

So instead they rest their foreheads together as Clarke continues to rock into Lexa. They pant and moan into the small space between them. And their hands roam each other’s body in an attempt to stay as connected as possible.

“I’m close,” Lexa breathes. “God Clarke.”

Clarke leans in a kisses Lexa again. “Let go. Come for me.” And she rocks her hips a little faster and watches as Lexa’s eyes flutter shut.

“Clarkeeeee,” Lexa moans.

Clarke comes again when Lexa moans her name. She tries her best to keep grinding against Lexa, to help push her lover over the edge as well. And it pays off. Just moments after Clarke feels the wave of pleasure course through her, Lexa is filling the room with Clarke’s name as a praise.

They stay close for the time being, kissing each other slowly as they both come down from their high. “You’re fucking amazing,” Clarke says.

Lexa laughs a little (the sound soaring Clarke right into the clouds again).

“Maybe we can do it again some time,” Lexa suggests. “Maybe after a dinner or something?”

“Are you asking me out?”

Lexa nods.

Clarke gives Lexa another kiss. “I would love that.”

“Good,” Lexa smiles.

Clarke then rolls off Lexa, moving to lie next to the woman and bringing the bed sheets over to cover their bodies. They don’t say anything yet, just smiling as green eyes dance with blue.

“ _Hey Lexa I’m ba– Oh my god.”_

Both Clarke and Lexa immediately look over to the bedroom door (which they forgot to close) to see Anya standing there with her hands covering her eyes.

“Anya!” Lexa yells. She sits up and pulls the sheets to cover her chest.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t close the door,” Anya smirks.

Clarke sits up as well, also bringing the sheets to cover her chest. “That was my fault, sorry,” she laughs.

“Clarke?” Anya asks.

“Hi…”

 Anya smirks again and Lexa rolls her eyes. “I’m going to go now. I just wanted to tell you that I was home early. Would you like me to close the door?”

“Anya get out before I kick your ass,” Lexa threatens.

Anya keeps her eyes covered with one hand while the other reaches for the door knob. But before she closes it she pauses. “A year of pining after our cute neighbour sure paid off, didn’t it?” she teases before closing the door quickly.

Lexa groans in response and covers her face with her hands. And Clarke can’t but laugh and slightly blush at the comment Anya made. “So you were pining after _me_ for a year?” she asks, moving herself to straddle Lexa. She moves Lexa’s hands away, “Why didn’t you introduce yourself?”

“Because,” Lexa whispers. Her hands move to Clarke’s shoulder, rubbing them softly. “Look at you...”

“Me?” Clarke asks, surprised. “You do know what you look like, right?” She leans forward and kisses Lexa passionately. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s body and the two of them fall into another moment of pure bliss. Clarke breaks away from the kiss and rests their foreheads slightly, “And to think, we could have been doing _this_ for a whole year already.”

“Better that then never, right?” Lexa offers.

Clarke nods excitedly. “Definitely.” She leans in and kisses Lexa again, but it’s cut short as there’s banging from the other side of the bedroom door.

“ _BRING_ _CLARKE OUT FOR DRINKS TONIGHT!”_ Anya yells. " _AND TELL HER TO BRING HER HOT ROOMMATE!"_

“Oh my god,” Lexa groans. “Sorry about her.”

“It’s okay.” Clarke smiles and kisses the middle of Lexa’s forehead.

Lexa runs her hands down the curve of Clarke’s waist. “But are you free tonight? We’re celebrating the successful sell of the café.”

“Do I get to go as your date?” Clarke asks playfully.

 Lexa nods. “But on one condition.”

“And what would that be?” Clarke asks. She pushes Lexa flat on her back and lowers herself so that they’re chest to chest again. Her lips are grazing Lexa’s at this point, waiting for the woman to reply.

“I get to have some more choc-chip cookies.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow, “Is that a euphemism for sex? Or do you actually want more cookies?”

“Both?” Lexa grins.

“Both it is then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt “what do you mean you’ve lived here for 5 years, i’ve never seen you in my entire life and i’ve lived here for 4 years, are you telling me that i baked you these cookies for nothing?” au which can be found [here](http://gabriellefe.tumblr.com/post/133692383828/its-two-in-the-morning-why-are-you-on-a-run) :)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> you can find me on twitter: @solinasolina


End file.
